


Catch and Release

by CaseyStar



Series: Metallurgy [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel loves Jack's dogtags, even obsessed with what they mean and how they mark his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> The Stargate SG-1 entry to Metallurgy series
> 
> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

When gathered into a shaking palm, the body-warmed metal slithered through slender fingers like silk, the chain dribbling back onto Jack’s chest to nestle amongst the greying hairs, the ‘tags jangling against each other.

Daniel loved how the little spheres would bite into the flesh of his fingers when he wrapped his fingers in the chain as Jack fucked him, leaving little reddened marks across his skin, temporary possessive imprints.

But best was when he suckled the ‘tags into his mouth, the metallic tang exploding across his tongue as Jack’s cock pistoned into him over and over in clear defiance of the weight of responsibility sitting so pretty around his neck. The scrape of the chain against his teeth shot shivers down his spine, making the younger man mindless with lust, desperate fingers digging deeper into Jack’s ass, urging him faster and harder.

And when Daniel managed to jerk his head back and snap the chain so that it slid free from Jack to cascade around his own throat, anchored by the tags held between his teeth, he was finally able to claim Jack above all others.


End file.
